You're Gonna Catch a Cold FTIIYS
by KirstenWat
Summary: "Kurt, why would you do this to me? To us?"


Title: You're Gonna Catch a Cold _(From the Ice Inside Your Soul)_  
>Author: KirstenWat<br>Character(s)/Pairing(s): Puck/Kurt, Blaine/Kurt, Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Quinn Fabray  
>Rating: PG-15<br>Genre: Angst  
>Warnings: asshole!kurt, not a bitch!quinn, probably ooc too<br>Spoilers: I guess spoilers for the Prom Queen episode  
>Word Count: 1,082<br>Summary: "Kurt, why would you do this to me? To us?"  
>Disclaimer: The title is from Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. I don't own it nor do I own Glee, unfortunately.<br>A/N: The song doesn't really have anything to do with the story/drabble, but I might add it in here. I kind of changed the Prom dates around a bit, and fucked around with the whole storyline. Nothing major. At least I don't think it's major. Also, I did this listening to the Rachel Berry's version. I like the original, but since this is about the Prom episode, I thought I'd just do it with Rachel's version.

Kurt was in his room, getting ready for prom. He had chosen a very stylish Adam Lambert-esque suit, boots, and jewelry to wear. He twirled in front of his mirror one more time before going up the stairs to wait for Blaine. Before he even got up the first stair, he recieved a text.

"Who could this be?" he thought aloud. "Everyone should be getting ready for prom, not texting me."

He clicked around on his iPhone until he got to the "messaging" part and saw that the message was from Noa-Puck.

"What could he want now? I've already told him this..thing we had was over with now that I'm dating Blaine." Kurt thought.

Kurt, will i see u prm? we rly need 2 tlk.  
>-puck<p>

He reread the message and quickly turned his screen off. He didn't need to be thinking about his..thing with Puck while he was at prom with Blaine. He met Blaine near the top of the stairs.

"Kurt...you look amazing." gushed Blaine.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." replied Kurt, smiling.

"Shall we?" He asked, holding out his arm.

Blaine took his arm and they left, saying goodbye to Burt and Carole on the way out.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

Noah sat in his truck outside of MicKinley. He was fighting many feelings raging inside of him, threatning to boil over. He was suprised that after all of the things he went through to get Kurt to come back to MicKinley that Kurt would do this to him.

"I can't believe he would do this to me. After all we went though and all the fucking things I've done for him.. I didn't think he'd just leave me like this." Noah said to himself.

He hit his steering wheel in anger, fumed for a while, and got out to meet his prom date at the front doors.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

Kurt and Blaine were almost to MicKinley so Kurt decided to explain somethings about his classmates to Blaine so he wouldn't be suprised if he heard or saw something offending.

"Okay, well, there's Karofsky and you've unfortunately met him already. All of the Glee guys are okay with us dating and seeing us being a couple, except for maybe Puck.." he trailed off.

"Why wouldn't Puck be okay with us dating?" asked Blaine.

"It's complicated." Kurt answered abruptly. "Can't you go any faster?"

"Ookay," said Blaine. "Which way do I turn."

"Turn at the left." Kurt replied, looking sad.

"I hope Puck forgives me for this." he thought, looking out the window.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

Noah met Quinn at the front doors. He looked her over. She looked gorgoeous in her short purple dress.

"Quinn. Thank you for going with me since Lauren bailed on me." he said, hugging her.

"Oh, it's no problem. Finn decided this week that he wanted Rachel, so it's all good." she replied.

He chuckled at that bit and looked around, seeing that no one was there yet.

"Wanna wait inside for everybody?" he asked.

"Sure. Let's go in." she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him in behind her.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

Prom was in full swing by the time Kurt and Blaine pulled up in the parking lot. Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and they walked into the gym together.

"So...I hope you aren't upset about earlier, my asking about Puck." said Blaine.

"Oh, no, I'm not upset. I'm just ready to get this over with.." Kurt replied.

"Well," Blaine said, clasping Kurt's hands with his, "Let's do this."

GLEEGLEEGLEE

Noah sat in the corner, watching Blaine dance and touch all over his - Kurt. He still couldn't believe Kurt would do this to them. He thought they were the happiest fucking secret couple ever and then Kurt just comes to his house one day saying they can't be together because no one would take them seriously and he loves Blaine more than him. Seriously, what the fuck? He knows he can love Kurt more than that hobbit can ever wish to.

He got up to dance with Quinn when Rachel took her turn to sing on the stage.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_  
><em>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<em>  
><em>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?<em>  
><em>You lost the love I loved the most<em>

_And I learned to live, half-alive_  
><em>And now you want me one more time<em>

_And who do you think you are?_  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>

Noah stared across the gym at Kurt over Quinn's head. He was slow dancing with Blaine, looking at him like he lo-_loved_ him or something. He suppressed the burning need inside of him to cry. He just wanted to let it all out and be done with it, but he couldn't. He can't, he just _can't_ let this go. Kurt was supposed to be with HIM, not _Blaine_. He ran out of the gym with tears running down his face.

GLEEGLEEGLEE

Kurt was dancing with Blaine to Rachel's song, which was wonderful by the way, when he saw Noah running out of the gym.

"Blaine, I...I...I'll be back." he stammered, running out after Noah.

He wildly looked around until he saw Noah leaning against a locker, crying his eyes out.

"Noah, what are you doing? What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"What's wrong? Are you s-seriously asking me what the fuck is wrong? Just leave me alone, Kurt. I don't think I can handle this right now." Noah answered, still crying.

Kurt looked down at his boots and waited until the crying died down before he continued.

"Listen Noah, I know you thought this...thing between us was a relationship, but it was just sex for me. I'm really sorry if you thought there was more to it."

"Just sex? Kurt, how could you do this to me? To us? I thought we had something fucking special." Noah cried out, wiping his face.

"No Noah, we didn't have anything special, we just had _sex_. I don't, never will, and never have felt anything for you. I love Blaine now, and that's how it's gonna be." Kurt said, brushing off his jacket. "Now, if we're done here, I have a date to get back to."

Kurt left Noah sitting there, in the dark hallway.

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<em>


End file.
